


Loyal to the coils

by Haught_for_Waves



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay disaster Nicole haught, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Tattoos, flirty banter, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haught_for_Waves/pseuds/Haught_for_Waves
Summary: Walking into 'Peacemakers' tattoo studio, Nicole Haught had no idea what to expect. Falling for her cute Tattoo artist was not in her plans at all, but she wouldn't change anything for the world.REPOST, with minor edits.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Ink my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is a massive apology to you all, If you have read this already thats cool, if not hey give it a go. I tried haha. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters but I shall use them with love and respect. 
> 
> Anyways on with the story, please enjoy and leave me a comment with your thoughts and if you'd like to see anything else from/in this universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes a trip to the local tattoo studio after a run in with criminal...or Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL! This is a repost with some small edits involved. Please enjoy!

Walking into the studio the bell above the door rang out and Nicole took a moment to take in everything around her. The sign flashing a bright neon orange colt single-action revolver. The words 'Make your peace' scripted underneath.

' She said it was the best place in purgatory' Nicole thought turning her attention to the walls. Heavy black frames lining the walls with interesting images, colours and ideas filling each space perfectly. Designs filling in large and small spaces.

Her eyes roamed the walls and fell to the flash sheets lining the walls, the worn down leather couches and a large leather chair off to the side behind a small divider, wrapped in cling film. Bottles lining a desk in the corner, the different shades of colour set up against the wall.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" Nicole yelled out as she approached the reception desk in the corner of the entryway. Searching the room for any sign of life, the room a tad too quiet for her liking.

Leaning against the desk she started rolling her Purgatory P.D shirt sleeves up. The reason for her visit today on show as she admired the line work and colouring running the full length of her arms.

Normally hidden from view in the small country town, The intricate nature scene working it's way around the expanse of her right arm. The green of the pine trees contrasting against the beautifully sculpted mountains and the bright orange and yellow sun setting and leading down to a flowing waterfall.

Her left arm a portrait of a night scene. The moon overlooking a wide lake surrounded by mountains. Black fading into vibrant purples and blues, small amounts of pink rippling around the sky like a galaxy. Stars reflecting against the dark water of the lake.

A loud shriek alerted Nicole that she wasn't alone. The sound of crashing boxes hitting the ground from a door at the back of the parlour. Nicole bolted away from the desk and quickly towards the door.

"Shit-ticket." A women voice exclaimed as Nicole approached. " Damn you Wynonna, You just have to leave everything so damn high on the shelves that I can never reach anything." She mumbled as she withdrew her limbs from their mangled mess on the floor.

"You okay down there. If I knew it would be that easy getting a girl to fall for me I would of visited sooner." Nicole raised an eyebrow, A smirk on her face as she took in the girls features. Long luscious brunette locks splayed across the floor, a chair on its side beside the beautiful girl.

The brunette on the floor startled as she took in the tall redhead in the doorway. Puffing her hair out of her face in frustration. "Uh.....Hi." she stuttered as she quickly pulled herself to her feet. Straightening out her small cropped t-shirt. "You're definitely not Wynonna?"

"Neither are you, Nicole Haught. Nice to meet you." Nicole reached out her hands to steady the girl, before offering her hand in greeting. "Wynonna told me to come on down for a consultation at some point today, If I ever wanted to remove the 'stick up my ass and add some bitchin ink into my boring life'."

Waverly chucked as she shook the redheads hand. "Waverly Earp. Yeah, that sounds like something she would say. Although I would of thought the words would be a 'little' more colourful." Waverly took her bottom lip between her teeth as she took in the warmth of the hand held in her own.

"Granted she was in cuffs and I was carting her off to my patrol car, I think she may of decided against it." Nicole let go of the girls hand with a cheeky grin.

"Sounds like our Wynonna, but you cant help but love her. I promise she'll grow on you." Waverly smiled softly trying to subtly take in the redheads appearance. Resisting the urge to shiver at the tattoos lining the toned arms on show.

"Wynonna was due back about an hour ago but of course she never really cares to be on time." Waverly made a step forward and picked up the spilled boxes before she lead Nicole back into the main reception area. " If you like I can make some notes on why you've popped in today and we can come up with a plan on how you'd like to proceed. "

Switching back into her professional mode Waverly regarded Nicole with a smile. Dropping a box behind the reception desk she grabbed a note pad and sat perched on the arm of one of the couches.

"Yeah..I..uh.. I guess that's why I'm here in the first place." Nicole sighed as she made her way over to the couch and sat beside the brunette.

"I can see you've been down this track before, so I'm assuming you know the basics and what to expect afterwards." Waverly crossed one leg over the others she adjusted herself towards the redhead. " Would you mind if I had a proper look. I totally understand if that makes you uncomfortable or if you'd rather I didn't touch you. Consent is my number one priority. Plus , it’s super sexy to have consent"

Giggling nervously Waverly stopped herself from taking the women’s arm in her hands. ' why did I say that.'

" No problem. What so ever, Admire them all you like." Nicole gave the brunette a wink, Holding her arms out she shook her head with a smirk at the obvious ramblings of the younger girl.

' _God she's cute when she’s nervous_ ' she thought.

Waverly let her fingertips trail down Nicole's right arm as she took in the detail. " Wow, when did you get this done it's so vibrant. This has healed up perfectly, Almost to perfectly.”

"I had it done just before I entered the academy. I was young and trying to get every last bit of rebelling out of my system. It kind of sucks that I need to have them completely covered when I’m on duty though, A complete shitshow in summer."

"I guess its lucky you moved to Purgatory then." Waverly laughed as she moved onto her left arm. " We have seasons but I'm forever feeling the cold." Her fingers trailing up and down Nicole’s arm, tracing every line and searching for impurities.

"I guess you just haven’t found the right methods of warming up."

"I have my bonus blankets, Thank you very much " Flushing red Waverly released Nicole's arm. Picking up her notebook she grabbed her pen, starting to make a list of information for Wynonna. 

"I can see a small area of fading on your left elbow and a few of the lighter colours have dulled over time. All in all it's not that bad. Were you thinking of getting them touched up or were you wanting more done. The line works still in pretty good condition. "

" There's only a few lines that seem to of blown out overtime, nothing to major that needs fixing now, though. "

" Just a quick touch up and maybe a little something new." Nicole shook her head with a quiet chuckle.

" You seem to know what your talking about. Wynonna never mentioned another artist." Smiling Nicole watched as Waverly quickly jotted down a few notes. "I was thinking of something maybe on my ribs or maybe even a thigh piece, full colour and maybe even a water colour effect in the background. If you think you guys could pull that off."

"That sounds really cool, we definitely could. That's my sister to a tee, To be completely honest I don’t normally sit with customers. Normally I just take bookings and organize the payments. Maybe a few designs on the side."

"Well you sure know what your doing" Nicole dipped her head down in a smile as she ran a hand threw her hair as she looked back up towards Waverly. "I would love to see some of your work sometime."

" Oh..uh..Wynonna is the only one whose seen them. She even taught me how to use the equipment so I could do the sketch justice on her skin. So any ideas? For your piece?”

"I really like the idea of a Phoenix. Rebirth, regrowth, A new start. God knows we all need a new start every now and then." Nicole breathed out a sigh as she shook her head. " Sorry, you totally don’t need my baggage."

"Its fine, nothing you could say would scare me off." Waverly placed a hand reassuringly on Nicole's shoulder. "I've probably heard every different scenario you could come up with."

"How about a divorced runaway." 'Why did I share that information.' Nicole thought running her hand threw her hair. A nervous trait she had picked up since meeting the brunette.

"It can't be that bad, I'm sure you're overreacting. I've only known you for a half an hour and you seem like a genuine person"

"My ex was great, don’t get me wrong." Nicole smiled sadly " It just didn't work out. She was a doctor and we were both just too busy living different lives. Once the divorce was final. I packed up my apartment and found the first police listing that got me as far away from the city as I could."

Nicole watched as Waverly's fingers started tracing the Purgatory police shield on the shoulder if her uniform. ' butterflies, why now?’ she thought.

"People change, things get harder. You're not a bad person for wanting more out of life. People have settled for less." The redhead spoke softly.

"I get that. It can be really hard...but hey, just because you made the decision to leave hastily, it doesn't mean it was the wrong choice. Some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. At least that's what my aunt Gus has always told me"

"She must be a very wise women then. Thank you. I think I just needed to hear it from someone else that I was doing the right thing." Nicole sighed out as she wet her lips with her tongue briefly.

Nicole smiled as she continued chatting with Waverly animatedly. It somehow felt like they had known each other forever. She had never had an experience where she had just instantly clicked with anyone, the way she had with Waverly.

They laughed and smiled as they keep getting off topic of the reason for Nicole's visit. Waverly's hand never leaving her bicep. Nicole's eyes tracing every crinkle in Waverly’s eyes when she smiled and the cheeky little expressions she would make as she spoke about something she was passionate about.

"I'm so sorry, I keep getting us off track here. I can pass these notes on to Wynonna and she can get back to you with a few design options. I'll even try and see if she'll give you a discount, for not turning up. " Waverly squeezed Nicole's bicep and released her hand with a reassuring smile.

"It wasn't just you. Honestly, Waverly. It's fine but that would actually be pretty amazing." Nicole let out a sigh at the loss of contact. "I'm sure you know by now that the pays not all that great at the station" Nicole said with a chuckle " And if this uniform is anything to go by....Nothing is in the budget for anything remotely stylish."

"Its not that bad. You seem to be pulling it off pretty well. Better than Nedley anyway" Waverly tried hard to stop herself from appreciating the redhead in her uniform......Again. " I just really love a women in uniform."

' Where the hell is Wynonna, and why did I have to come into the studio today. Stop flirting you idiot. She's a client' Waverly thought trying to hide a smirk as she watched the blush spread across the women beside her.

" Uh..I...ah...thank you" Nicole stuttered out. " So when do you think Wynonna would have the design ready. I'm really hoping to get the piece done as soon as possible."

"Sometimes it takes an hour, sometimes it takes days. It really does depend on how inspired she is and how quick her hangover passes that morning." Waverly jokingly said as she jumped off the side of the couch.

"We can book you in for next Thursday, If that works for you." Waverly nervously played with the notebook in her hands.

"It would have to be pretty late. I finish my shift at eight o'clock that night. Maybe if you’re around you would like to get a drink afterwards." Nicole gripped the couch as she pulled herself into a standing position in front of the brunette.

" That sounds fine, Wynonna doesn't normally open the parlour until late afternoon on a Thursday." Waverly raised an eyebrow before biting her lip to hide her smile. " We could, but Wynonna can be pretty strict about staff interacting with clients outside of the parlour."

" I guess I'll just have to bide my time until my design is finished and I'm no longer a client." Nicole winked at the girl as she stretched out, correcting her posture. " Let me at least give you my card. All my details are there and you can pass it along to Wynonna....So that she can get in touch."

" Are you offering me your number Officer Haught, I hope you’re not on duty. I'm not quite sure Nedley would approve "

Reaching into her back pocket Nicole withdrew a single business card. "What Nedley doesn't know wont hurt. Plus I've finished for the day. I was just on my way home and saw the flashing sign. I thought now was a good enough time to pop on in.”

Placing her hands on her belt buckle she leaned back a smirk on her features. " You can write my details into Wynonna's appointment schedule, she can get in touch, Whenever. " Nicole handed the card to Waverly with a sly smile. "But keep the card. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around Waverly Earp. If you have your way anyway."

Winking towards the girl Nicole reached for her Stetson on the front desk, placing it on her head as she headed towards the front door. She gave Waverly one last smile before tilting her hat down to say goodbye.

"I guess you will Officer Haught." Waverly whispered to herself as she shook the card out between her fingers, fanning herself briefly. Watching her leave. “Stupid sexy Stetson.”

"Jeez Haught mess, much. You're drooling Babygirl. Massively. "

"Jesus, Wynonna." Waverly jumped as she turned on her heels towards the voice. " I told you to stop using the backdoor when I'm here by myself. You know it always freaks me out when you sneak up on me."

"What's the point of having a backdoor then." Wynonna said as she walked towards the backroom, returning with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. " What did deputy dipshit want anyway"

"An appointment, Just like any other customer Wynonna."

"Don’t get your panties in a bunch, cutie. I just wanted to know." Pouring out the liquor and passing it to Waverly. " So...... ginger's are your thing. Interesting. I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes."

"Wynonna" Waverly growled as she downed the glass in one go. " She's a new client."

"She's also a narc....Who arrested me by the way." Holding her hands up in defence at the glare she received. “It was kind of hot the way she pushed me up against the cruiser, though.”

Laughing maniacally Wynonna took off towards the front door flicking the open sign to closed. "I guess it doesn't really count as an arrest, since they let me go once I had sobered up and Haught pocket didn't even process me"

“Which was very lucky, One more strike and you’ll be in big trouble, Nonna!”

"But hey, Let your Sapphic side take over, My angelically perfect bisexual sister." Smiling teasingly at her younger sister. " You know. I wouldn't be mad if you asked her out, right."

"That's completely unprofessional, Wynonna." Waverly exclaimed as she started pacing the floor.

"Like you weren't flirting up a storm" Wynonna winked towards Waverly as she poured another two drinks. "The sexual tension and charged sexual energy surging around the room when I walked in would disagree" wiggling her eyebrows at Waverly. " I mean you have to admit the air was thick with it."

"I'm not going there with you about this, Wynonna. Here are the notes I took." Waverly passed the notebook over to Wynonna. Downing her glass once more, Waverly made her way to the desk to fill in Nicole's details. " she'll be here on Thursday around 8pm."

"Sounds like a plan. Can you make sure you call Haught sauce to remind her. I mean it's only a week away but some people just love to waste my time by not showing up."

"We normally just send a text reminder." Waverly rolled her eyes as she placed the book back into the first draw. "Don’t start meddling now, Nonna."

" Well, I never" Wynonna placed a hand to her chest faking being shocked. " I was just thinking it would be a better way to communicate with future clients from now on."

"Of course you were." Waverly grabbed her purse and stealthily placed the business card into the back pocket of her jeans. Throwing the strap over her shoulder, She made her way to the back of the studio to check the back door was locked.

"Are you staying above shorty's or are you heading back to the homestead tonight?" She yelled out as she jiggled the lock into place.

"I was thinking of heading next door, Join me?" Wynonna said placing the cap back onto the bottle and stuffing it back into its hiding spot." Gus told me she got some more of those crappy vegan burger patties you like in." Smiling as Waverly flicked the alarm system on.

"We Could have a bite to eat and a few beverages to celebrate your new found crush on Deputy Haught-to-trot. "

"My non-existent crush, thank you very much."

"What ever helps you sleep at night, Babygirl."

" I sleep just fine." Waverly said as she ushered Wynonna out the front door. Making sure the front door was locked up properly they made their way across the street to shorty's.

"You would sleep even better with a smokin redhead to keep you Haught and toasty at night, No more bonus blankets for you." Wynonna cackled as she ran ahead of Waverly pushing the doors to shorty's open.

"If you keep on with this teasing, I might just have to call her to arrest you again." Waverly yelled towards her sister as she pushed threw the doors. "Properly this time" she said slapping the older girls arm.


	2. Ink my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its appointment day and Nicole is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope you are all doing well. Here is chapter 2. Let me know your thoughts?

  
When Thursday rolled around Nicole found herself constantly raising her gaze towards the clock on the wall. Her leg bouncing haphazardly underneath her desk as she watched the hands tick down to the last few minutes of her shift, her nerves were kicking in. 

  
The previous day she had received a call from Waverly telling her that Wynonna had a few sketches drafted up and that Nicole had better not wimp out on her. It had been pretty obvious that Waverly hadn't filled her in on the amount of ink she had already.   
'Waverly.' She thought dreamily, Her beautiful tone over the phone took her out of body for a second before she snapped back into the conversation eagerly.

Of course Waverly was someone that hadn't left her mind for the last week. With her beautiful smile, that angelic voice and those piercing gorgeous hazel eyes. It didn't help that every single time she was on patrol the girl seemed to pop into her view, her attention wavering from whoever she was dealing with at the time. 

The first time she ran into the girl in person she had tried so very hard to stay cool, calm and confident. Of course, she ended up spilling her large cup of coffee down the front of her uniform. Luckily it was lukewarm, something she was very glad of in the moment.

Any other day she would of been furious at herself but all the redhead could remember was Waverly grabbing a napkin and trying extremely hard to help her clean off, She found herself rushing home before her break finished to change and receiving a stern talking to from Nedley when she returned.... Ten minutes late. 

The second, Tripping over the corner of her desk as Waverly was exiting Nedley's office. Catching each other before they collided in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground. Smiles on their faces and hands falling towards each other, Unintentional yet deliberate in the way they pursued each other. Finding comfort quickly in each others space. “ We really need to work on these crash landings of yours.” she had mumbled out embarrassed. 

The third and final time of that week, Nicole had been sat listening to the switch, receiving a report of a red jeep speeding down the main drag of town. To her surprise Waverly didn't even seem fazed when she pulled her over.

The smirk across the girls face when Nicole let her off with a warning made her pulse jump. “Thank you, Deputy. How may I ever repay you.” Winking towards the redhead she had speed off in the opposite direction. Leaving Nicole to puff out a groan , stomping back toward her cruiser. 

Nicole pushed herself up from her chair, grabbing her paperwork and filing it away into the locked cabinet behind her desk. Grabbing the keys to her cruiser, she quickly punched her card and made her way out towards the parking lot. 

  
"Night Lonnie, don't forget that Nedley wants those reports on his desk by 8am on the dot. No later" She said sending the man a wave as he filled the coffee maker, Obviously preparing for a quiet long night of catching up on all of the admin and paperwork he had been putting off for weeks. 

Chuckling all the way to the parking lot at the noise he made in protest, Nicole threw on her jacket as she unlocked the cruiser. The drive to peacemaker's went by quickly and she found herself sitting in the parking lot trying to physic herself up, trying hard to appear more confident than she felt. 

  
"She's probably not even in today. It’s not like she promised you she would be. You're just making a big deal out of nothing, Haught." Pulling herself together Nicole made her way inside, the bell above the door alerting the owner of her arrival. 

  
"Sup, Haught stuff. Finally decided to grace us with your presence, I should of known you'd be right on time. Damn narcs!"

Wynonna threw the magazine she was reading onto the counter next to her feet. Uncrossing her feet at the ankles she pushed herself from behind the desk and rolled herself in front of Nicole. 

  
"Wynonna, always a pleasure." 

  
" Let me grab my sketch book and we can get this show on the road. The sooner I have a needle on your skin the sooner we can stop talking." Wynonna made her way towards the back of the parlour, rifling through a few different draws before finding exactly what she was looking for. 

  
" So, how long have you had the shop?”

  
"Long enough." Nicole shook her head at the short answer. " You're a lot less chatty sober." 

"Who said I was sober?" Wynonna said as she sent Nicole a wink over her shoulder. 

  
"I sure hope that you are sober." Nicole mumbled, letting her eyes roam around the shop she took in the artwork once more. "Is this all your own work." 

  
"Mostly, I have a couple of other artists. Jeremy is into anything weird and mostly anything that I deem 'nerdy'. My other artist is a guy named Doc. He does some realistic black and grey and some honky tonk stuff.” With a shrug, she found Nicole’s eyes for a second, before getting back to the task at hand. 

"A mixed bag then." Nicole smiled to herself, shedding her jacket. "And...uh..Waverly?" 

  
"Anything and everything, Girl has so much talent. She just will not take on anyone or ink the customers." Finding what she was looking for Wynonna wheeled her way back towards Nicole

"So....Waves was saying you wanted a Phoenix, I have a few drawn up. If you see something you like holler out. " Wynonna pushed herself up and kicked the chair back behind the desk.

  
"I was kind of thinking something with flames in the background." Nicole said as she flipped threw the pages. "Something a little more intricate?" The designs were amazing but just not what she was looking for, Not what she had imagined carved delicately into her skin. 

"Try the back of the book. Should be a piece of paper tucked away." Wynonna said with a smirk on her face. Watching Hawkeyed as Nicole flipped quickly towards the back and smiling as she saw the moment her face lit up.

  
"Yes...that's exactly what I was thinking of. The detail is amazing." Nicole let a wide grin take over her features as she ran her finger over the lines. " The colour is so intense. Its almost the opposite to all of your other sketches. It even has the Watercolour feel in the background, like I told Waverly.”

"You catch on quick, Red." 

"Huh, what do you mean?" Nicole met Wynonna's gaze, A curious look on her face.

  
"Waverly." Wynonna smiled a proud smile. "She said she couldn't get the idea out of her head all night, Just needed to get it down on paper. " 

  
"Its amazing, Incredible even.”

  
"That it is, only one problem with it though." Wynonna chuckled to herself. "I just wouldn't be able to do it justice." 

  
"But you said that she wont tattoo anyone else." Nicole frowned as she sat on the closest couch. " I guess....I'll just have to forget about it then. Now that I've seen this nothing else can compare." 

  
"Jeez, way to make a girl feel special Haught-pants." 

  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just I've been thinking about this tattoo for awhile now and this is everything I've been imagining since.” 

  
Pulling out her phone Wynonna hit speed dial and watched as it dialled her sister's number. " Yeah...yeah. It's all I've ever wanted...all I needed for so loooong" Wynonna rolled her eyes as she waited for Waverly to answer. 

  
" Hey Nonna, I cant really talk right now. Jeremy and I are at that new vegan place in town." Nicole instantly perked up hearing the girls voice threw the speaker. 

  
"Sorry Babygirl. Look, I may or may not of stolen that drawing from your satchel, yesterday." 

"Wynonna! That was private.” Waverly bellowed out. “How could you?”

'Yep..She can definitely hear you now.' Wynonna pulled the phone from her ear with a grimace. 

  
" Nothing is ever private with us, Why draw it, if not for her, Waves.....In other news, I may have had it in my sketchbook and Haughty McHaught might have accidentally picked it out." 

  
"WHY, WOULD YOU DO THAT!" 

  
"She has her heart set on it now...I cant change that, can I?" Wynonna chuckled. "But here's the thing...and you're gonna laugh. You and I both know that I can't do it justice."

  
"Of course you can, Wynonna." Waverly automatically replied. "You can do anything. You always have been better than I am."

  
"Thanks sis, But I just know that for this one...it has to be you." 

  
"Can we talk about this some other time... please. The last time I even spoke to her was when she pulled me over." 

  
"Only because you wouldn't get off your goddamn ass and ask her out for coffee.." Nicole smiled to herself as she heard the sisters start bickering back and forth, watching Wynonna pace up and down the walkway.

“She is a client!”

"Look, just be here in half an hour or I will never...I repeat never watch that stupid show with you." Wynonna smirked at the groan on the other side of the line. Nicole watched as the women stuffed the phone back into her back pocket a smug smile etched across her face. 

"Everything okay?." She asked, her hand reaching to fiddle with the first two button's on her uniform shirt. 

"Yep, Just Waverly being Waverly. We're all good now though. So...Haughtstuff, do we need to be having a shovel talk? What exactly is your story?" 

  
"My story, uh....I needed a change. Saw the posting for the job and requested a transfer.”

  
"Nobody in their right mind would willingly move to purgatory...so, what is wrong with you." Wynonna smirked putting emphasis on the word wrong.

  
"Nothing....I needed a new challenge. New career goals...maybe become sheriff. One day, in the future... Of course.” Nicole found herself lost in thought. 

  
"Boring" Wynonna yelled, chuckling loudly as Nicole jumped out of her seat. "Lock up when your finished, Red." Throwing her jacket on, she reached into her pocket and threw her keys towards Nicole. "Or just give them to Waverly.”

  
"Wynonna, you cant just leave me here inside your business! You don't even know me, How irresponsible are you?" 

  
"How irresponsible are you." The girl mimicked in a highly exaggerated voice. Pushing past the redhead she winked and pulled the front door open. 

  
" Don't do anything, I wouldn't do." With that Nicole was left alone in parlour. 

  
"How the hell did I end up in this situation, Great job Nicole. Really smart." Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she unlocked it and started aimlessly scrolling through her social media pages. 

  
"Wynonna Earp, has sent you a friend request." Raising an eyebrow, she clicked onto the notification. “That was quick?”

  
Laughing at the profile picture, Wynonna wearing a colourful onesie that was covered in different types of donuts, She was sat on the floor of the parlour, with her legs crossed. A bottle of whiskey in her hands.

  
Nicole scrolled down through the page. Smiling to herself at the comments left here and there, the ridiculous picture's of Wynonna tagged at events around town and the cheeky replies she would leave on the images, telling the person to take them down or pay her for promoting their business or event. 

  
"Babygirl's first drink, Legally of course....In brackets...." shaking her head the redhead took in the picture. Waverly smiling brightly with her hand wrapped around Wynonna’s shoulders the other around a large glass filled with a neon liquid.

"Cause that doesn't look like a radioactive hangover in a glass." 

  
The next photo she clicked onto was clearly taken a few hours later the sisters dancing on top of a table, The man she knew in passing as 'Doc' trying to help Wynonna off of the table. Her finger hovered over the image too long and when she tried to back out of the album she accidentally hit the like button. 

  
Panicking she quickly exited the app and pushed her phone underneath her leg. "Smooth, Nicole. Real smooth." 

  
"Do you always talk to yourself, or just when you think nobody's listening.” Waverly stood against the door her hands balanced on her hip. 

  
"Normally just when I know that I'm going to embarrass myself." she replied, her hand nervously running across the arm of the sofa.

" Hey." 

"Hey, yourself. She left you to fend for yourself then." Flipping the sign to closed trade smaller girl made her way down the steps, stopping directly in front of the redheaded women. 

  
"I told her it wasn't very responsible, She just mocked me and then threw the keys at my head." Nicole smiled towards the girl trying hard to show an air of confidence. Taking in the outfit the girl was wearing smiled. A soft cream blouse tucked into faded bright blue high rise jeans, paired with a long cedar coloured overcoat and matching boots. 

  
"Sounds about right. I guess we should have a bit of a chat about this tattoo then shouldn't we." Motioning towards the book beside Nicole.

" I'm sorry if I overstepped. It just hit me when I got home and I couldn't get the image out of my head until it was down on paper.” 

  
" The colour is so intense and the line work is just amazing , even the size. I really want this piece Waverly. Its beautiful, I'm pretty sure it would look even better on my skin."

  
"Cocky much.” Waverly smiled her eyes crinkling as she let out a small giggle. 

  
"That sounded way more arrogant out loud. I just meant that if it looks that good on paper, I can only imagine how amazing it would look in ink." 

  
"I haven't even said I would do it yet."

  
"I guess I'm going to have a mission on my hands to get you to agree to it then"

  
"I'm sure you will, I don't take these things lightly.” 

  
" How about dinner tomorrow night. My treat. We can discuss your schedule for when you are free for our appointment."

  
"You are so cocky" Shaking her head at the redhead. 

  
"Nope, I'm just confident that you will say yes." 

" I am politely declining" Waverly said smiling gently as she sat down next to Nicole. 

  
"I guess...uh..that's fine Waverly" Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "What can you do, I tried." Pushing herself to her feet Nicole reached down and picked up her phone. "I'll see you around." As she tried to walk away she stopped as her hand was tugged backwards. 

  
" I'm declining dinner, Nicole. Not the tattoo. " 

  
"Are you serious?" Nicole couldn't believe he ears, the smile on her face growing as she spun around to face the brunette. "You'll do it?"

  
"Yes. If you like we can sort out the placement and size today? We might need to tweak it a little bit. Also we should set up an appointment for sometime later in the week. I know it sucks having to wait longer but I'd rather we have it perfect before we go ahead. " Waverly found herself grinning at the excitement on the redheads face.

  
" Lets do it." Flushing red at her choice of words Nicole took Waverly's hand pulling her to her feet. "Shit...sorry.” she mumbled her eyes finding Waverly's hazel eyes looking right back into her own. Their faces merely centimetres apart. Swallowing thickly she tried steading Waverly, her hands finding her hips as Waverly’s found her shoulders. 

  
" Hi." 

  
"Hey." 

  
"We really should stop meeting like this, First the coffee shop, then the Bullpen. Anybody would think you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. " Nicole bit her lip at Waverly’s words. The younger girls eyes following the motion. 

  
" Maybe, it isn't just me." 

  
"Maybe, it's not." With a wink the brunette pushed the older women away gently. “let me get some things together and you can get yourself situated on the chair. Just take off whatever item of clothing you need to and get comfortable.”

“Shit."

' _why didn’t you think of this before_ ' Nicole thought to herself, her nerves kicking in as she made her way over to the chair. ‘ _Why did you want it on your thigh. Now she has to touch you idiot_. .’

“Did you say something?” Waverly asked riffling threw a couple draws to the side. 

“Nope, just trying really hard not to die of embarrassment.” The redhead said, Her hands landing on her belt buckle. ‘Fuck it’ She thought, freeing the pin from its loop. “Uh..” 

  
The noise of the belt untangling attracted Waverly’s attention., her eyes flickering away just as quickly as they found the smooth pale skin of Nicole’s thighs. “ Oh...um....you decided on the thigh then.” To anybody who knew her voice would know just how strained it sounded. 

“ Easiest place to hide. Plus, I decided I wanted to save my ribs for my future wives vows. Do you have them figured out yet" Nicole smirked around the words, lowering her uniform slacks, leaving her in a pain of blue boxers. 

“ and there’s that cockiness again. You really think I would say yes. You haven’t even brought me dinner yet.”

“Only because you wont say yes.” 

“Like I said before. I don’t mix with clients and since I’m the one tattooing you. You’re a little bit out of luck.”

“You wound me, Waverly Earp. I thought you were supposed to be the nicest person in purgatory” Nicole pouted towards the brunette as she made he way towards the chair. 

“I even got a sash.” Giggling to herself Waverly made her way over to the printer, taking her design out of the notebook she placed it against the glass. Scanning it onto the laptop connected beside it.

“I’ll just make a couple copies and resize it to a few different options. Ill print it onto some transfer paper and we can see how it fits against your thigh and whether or not we need to add anything or even take something away.” 

Getting comfortable on the chair Nicole watched as Waverly flitted around the shop grabbing everything she needed. Pulling the rolling chair towards the recliner she placed the soapy water down onto the table beside the chair, rolling back towards the printer and back over to Nicole quickly. “can I touch you?” 

“Anytime" Rolling her eyes Waverly pulled on a pair of gloves, looking down at the skin below her fingers she reached forward. “ I can see that you prepared the skin for us" Smooth creamy skin underneath her fingertips.

“ Way less awkward than having someone random start shaving you down. No matter how pretty they are."

“ Did you know that proof of the earliest dated tattoo was 3250 BC, That in 1891 the first electric tattoo machine was built.” Waverly smiled as she rambled off more facts, her grin growing when she saw how interested Nicole seemed.

“ You really do know your stuff. I could listen to you all day...well night technically “ Nicole shivered watching Waverly place the first template against her skin, Her hand gently patting it down before reaching over for the sponge inside the container of soapy water. Pressing it lightly against the image.

Nicole beamed as the image came threw the back of the wet paper. “ I’m sure it will look amazing.” She said watching the paper being peeled back after a few seconds.

“ I think it looks good. Maybe a little bit big, It’s really up to you. Do you think that you would be able to sit for that long in one sitting or should we split it into one for lining and shading and then working the colour in at a later date?”

I did my right sleeve in one sitting. I had to sit twice for the left because it ended up costing more than I could afford at the time." Nicole shook her head at the memory.

“ I was young and thought I had enough at the time but when it got down to business I was a bit short. The artist was a well known local guy from my hometown and had an excellent reputation so I knew I couldn’t wait, took me a few weeks to get the rest together. Still turned out okay though.”

“You’re lucky, when Wynonna got her first tattoo it got so infected she ended up on antibiotics for like two months straight. Stupid Carl.” 

“ Is that why she got into tattooing, Making sure at least somebody around purgatory knew what they were doing.” 

“Yeah, That and she thought it was super freaking cool. Different choice of words of course. What do you think? “

“It’s perfect, Waves. Everything I wanted and more" Taking Waverly’s hand Nicole gently squeezed it before locking their fingers.

“Thank you. Just thank you for doing this for me Waves, it truly means a lot to me. I wouldn’t trust anybody else with this." Nicole had no idea where the words were coming from all she could focus on was how warm she felt all over. Just being in Waverly’s presence, she felt like her life was changing, for the better. 

  
“ Are you free tomorrow morning? We could be here for 9am and get started and be finished before Wynonna opens.”

“ I have the day off, so it works for me. I could bring you a coffee ,tea or something. Maybe have some breakfast before getting started. ” 

“Sound's a little like a date.”

“Maybe... when we’re done, you’ll take me up on that dinner offer.” Squeezing her hand one last time Nicole pulled her hand back. “I guess I should put some pants back on. Probably not a good look if anybody looks in through the window and sees me with my pants around my ankles. Especially still in uniform.” 

“shit...your probably right. Here let me just get rid of this for now." Waverly quickly grabbed the sponge moving forward to clean the ink transfer off of Nicole’s thigh. 

  
“Hey, leave it. Please, I’m not quite ready to part with it yet.” Nicole halted Waverly’s movement.

  
“Okay. It might rub against your slacks though, don’t say I didn’t warn you." smiling sheepishly Waverly pushed herself back out of Nicole’s space. 

“Its fine, Could be worse.” Standing up, the redhead reached down pulling her pants back up and fixed her belt. “ I better get home. Calamity is probably wondering where I am.”

“Calamity?”

“My cat, no need to worry.”

“Why would I be worried?” Waverly asked crossing her arms against her chest. “ I think you’ve made your feelings pretty clear. You kind of have no game." 

“That's what you think now but when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait.” With one last wink Nicole made her way towards the door.

“ Goodnight, Waverly Earp.“

“Goodnight, Deputy Haught”

Waverly watched the redhead leave her heart pounding at every step the women took away from her.

“ I am in so much trouble.” She mumbled out as she made her way around the shop tidying up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you saw that coming huh?


	3. Ink my skin

  
Her early morning start was crisp, Cold enveloped Nicole’s bones as she made her way out of her car and into the frosty air. Her hands full with two reusable cups perched on top of each other and two containers filled to the brim with homemade breakfast bowls, vegan of course. After making note of Waverly’s persuasion for veganism, Nicole had spent a few hours doing research in finding recipes online so that if/when she required the knowledge, it was filed away safely in her brain.

Oh Boy, was she glad she had. After a quick stop to the local market late last night for ingredients and almond milk for Waverly’s coffee, she had managed to whip up a easy tofu scramble with a side of homemade hash browns and an avocado puree beside that. Surprisingly it didn’t taste as bad as she thought it would, or maybe she just had better culinary skills than she originally thought.

Leaning against the side of peacemaker’s Nicole found herself searching the carpark for Waverly’s wrangler. ‘At least I’m early, and at least I have coffee’ She thought as she placed the containers on the hood of her cruiser parked beside the building. Cupping her hands around the steaming travel mug she leaned back, blowing out a breath she watched as a Red jeep turned into the parking lot, beeping its horn as it pulled up next to her. 

“Jesus!” she exclaimed jumping briefly away from the building. Nicole watched as Waverly was unsuccessful in stifling her own laughter, Her head falling back and hitting the headrest with a noticeable thump echoing threw the closed Jeep.

“Now that was just mean, Earp" The redhead said as she opened the door for the girl.

“I couldn’t help myself.” Waverly said around her own laughter. “You jumped like Five feet into the air." she said holding into her stomach as she continued chuckling. Reaching for her seatbelt she unclipped it taking the offered hand to exit the Wrangler.

“How do even get inside this thing, what are you? about four foot?.” Nicole mumbled around her sip of coffee.

“ At least I’m not a walking skyscraper. Do you even fit in your cruiser or does King Kong come looking for you every time you walk down the street.” Waverly stuck her tongue out at Nicole as she released her hand. Grabbing her coffee off of the top of Nicole’s car, she stumbled toward the front door, unlocking it and pushing her way inside. Nicole trying and failing to keep her eyes from traveling the length of her petite frame. 

‘Top shelf, Those damn high waisted jeans again.’ Blowing out a breath she shook herself from her daydream. 

“I brought us some breakfast too.” Muttering to herself Nicole grabbed the stacked containers and push three the door with her back.

“I hope this is okay , Just a simple tofu scramble. If it’s no good I’ll take it home and finish it off for dinner. I know how much you hate waste.” Smiling softly towards the brunette she handed the girl the container. 

“That’s actually really sweet.” Waverly replied her eye crinkling smile taking over her face. “ Thank you, Nicole.” 

“ No problem, it was the least I could do. I really am extremely grateful for this Waverly. You’ve gone out of your way to make sure I got exactly what I wanted and I can never repay you.” Nervously Nicole placed her coffee cup down on the table beside the couch. 

“Technically you are paying me.” Waverly winked as she placed her container and coffee down beside Nicole’s. She shuffled out of her coat and took a seat on the couch. “we’ll just sit and eat here and then I’ll get everything together. I replicated the template from last night so it’s all set up and ready to go when we are ready.” 

  
“Sounds good to me, Any plans for the rest of your day?” Nicole leant down and passed Waverly her food and coffee before taking her own and occupying the seat next to the younger girl. 

“Thanks. I’ll probably end up back at home at some point today doing more research . I have a degree in ancient cultures and languages. Not to toot my own horn but I can also speak Latin.” 

“Toot away.” Nicole flipped her free hand up in defensively. “ Beautiful, Artistic and insanely smart. What a combo. Is there anything you can’t do.” 

“Not really, I have many skills. How about you?” 

“ Anything outdoors or sporty. Pretty great aim...uh...other unrelated skills" Nicole sent Waverly a sly wink, taking another bite of her meal she paused. “Yeah...definitely great in bed.”

“ Only you would find a way to flirt without an opening. Too bad we’ll never know for certain who’s better in that department.” She said smirking towards the redheaded women.

“I’d never say never.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, you’re totally in love with me. It’s only been two weeks, Nicole.” she teased.

“Yeah I’m sure that’s it. Waves, I’m pretty sure I caught you checking me out on at least two separate occasions last night.”

“You did not!” Waverly exclaimed slapping Nicole’s shoulder lightly. 

“Uh...yeah. I totally did, It’s okay though. You can look all you like.” Nicole lowered her head to stare at her food, pushing it around container with her fork.

“You already do.”

“Can you blame me. Only respectfully, And if I’ve ever made you feel uncomfortable please let me know.”

“You’ve never made me feel uncomfortable.” Waverly smiled softly. “To be completely honest it’s weird how comfortable I feel around you. I like that we can joke around, even the harmless flirting. Just talking to you brightens my day.” Leaning her head in her free hand, her elbow against the back of the sofa. “ I haven’t be able to get you out of my head.” 

“So.....Why haven’t you called, I left the ball in your court.” Nicole let her eyes search out Waverly’s, her hands itching to find contact with the younger girls skin. 

“I was serious about keeping things professional, I knew that if we spent more time together things would escalade quickly. Even seeing you in passing.” She paused her tongue peaking out to run over soft lips . “ I feel so drawn to you.” 

“I feel exactly the same way, Waves.” Nicole’s eyes followed the movement. A soft grin across her face.

“Its crazy how much I want to be around you.” The younger girl mumbled under her breath, Heat rising to the tips of her ears. 

The two girls found themselves wrapped up in their own bubble once more, Light teasing as they spoke back and forth. Small hand gestures and heavy laughter filling the air around them. 

“And then he tried to make a run for it, Completely nude apart from the mascot head and his sneakers. We were just lucky that he tripped over a shoe lace. Let’s just say that my partner at the time was not a happy camper having to cuff him.” Shaking her head as she recounted the story Nicole took her final sip of her cooking coffee. 

“But you were nowhere near the stadium?” Waverly asked her hand over her mouth trying to hold her laughter in. 

“I know, We were like 10 miles out of the city but the reports just kept coming in. I guess we were the unlucky ones. That’s not even the worst story.”

“I need to hear way more of these stories.”

“Over dinner?” 

“In your dream.” Waverly smiled at the obvious attempt to secure a date for the third time in the last hour. 

“Every single night." She winked at the brunette.

  
“Well then maybe.... I guess we should get this tattoo finished as quickly as possible.” Nicole’s smile only grew as she took in Waverly’s words. 

“ That we should.” Nicole picked up their containers and pushed them aside shut. Taking one last sip of her coffee she pushed herself up. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom first. I’d rather not interrupt you once we get started.”

“Sure it’s just the door to the left in the storeroom, behind the shelves. “ Waverly explained as she pushed her hair back, taking a hair tie from her wrist she set about getting herself and the studio ready.

“Thanks" Nicole mumbled out making her way towards the storeroom. Reaching the bathroom she quickly made use of the facility before washing her hands and grimacing at her reflection in the mirror. “ You look like a tomato.” She told herself running a hand threw her messy locks. “Just calm down.”

As she made her way back out she found Waverly clearly concentrating. She sat on the rolling chair leaning over the small table beside the recliner putting a tattoo machine together. A few caps lined up with the different colours spread out. Black gloves encasing delicate fingers her brow furrowed as she worked particularly quickly. 

“You’ve obviously done that a few times then.” The redhead said quietly making her presence known. 

“Years of practice, I normally help Wynonna train apprentices in the mechanics of setting stuff up. I have a lot more patience than she does.” Looking up briefly she smiled gently towards Nicole. 

“ You guys seem really close, I wish I had somebody like that in my life.” Nicole tapped her foot absentmindedly against the ground. 

“We haven’t always been, but I am really glad we are now.” Waverly sighed out putting the finishing touches on the gun and leaned back in her chair. “You ready? Once we do this the only way back is to get it removed and that can be ten times more painful.”

Kicking her black converse sneakers off Nicole made her way towards the recliner. Meeting Waverly’s stare she reached down and pushed her sweatpants down, with the cutest underwear she owned being on display today, she wasn’t a novice.

“Ready. Are you?” The taller girl asked taking a seat next to Waverly. Reclining back to get comfortable she stretched her arms behind her head. 

“Ready.” Waverly set about applying the alcohol solution to clean her skin and then methodically placed the stencil down against her thigh. Tapping Nicole’s thigh gently she reached over and grabbed her tattoo machine. 

“I’ll outline and go from there.”   
At the first touch of the needle to her skin, Nicole grinned wildly. “ I can only just feel that. You tattoo very delicately. I guess you really do everything beautifully.”

Nicole smiled as she watching intently every stroke of the tattoo gun against her skin. She truly was mesmerized by every line, every shade and of each colour placed gently into the skin below.

“Nicole, stop Flirting with me...unless you really do want me to screw up this outline.” Waverly teased as she stretched the pale skin beneath her gloved hand, Wiping the first sign of excess ink away. 

“Would you prefer I keep my mouth shut?” Nicole teased right back. “So you can focus, I mean. The last thing you need is me bugging you while you’re in the zone.” The taller women had to stop herself from squirming under Waverly touch. The heat that spread through her body at the contact, Had her completely and utterly enthralled.

“You can talk, I really don’t mind. Just don’t be offended if I don’t reply.” The brunette spoke quietly, too focused on the design taking form underneath her hands. 

✍✍

  
Six hours and one break later Nicole found herself standing in front of a full length mirror, tears desperately trying to fall from her eyes. ‘ _You’re an emotional fool’_ she thought turning to face Waverly.

“I told you it would look amazing.” She said taking a step towards the shorter girl, who stood a few feet away, her arms crossed against her chest. 

  
“ yeah...it turned out better than I thought it would. It has been awhile since I last tattooed anyone. It all just came rushing back.” Waverly said biting her lip nervously. “I think I’ve missed it. Maybe I should see if I can get Wynonna to agree to a new design...Or maybe take on Jeremy as a client. He’s been bugging me for years to tattoo him. “

“He's still waiting though?” Nicole’s voice conveyed her surprise. ‘But she agreed so quickly.‘ She thought. 

“Yep. I’ve had something drawn up for a really long time, I just haven’t felt ready to take the next step.” 

“I can really count myself lucky.” Nicole nodded to herself taking another step into Waverly’s space. “You truly are extraordinary, Waverly Earp.” Her voice never wavering as she took the shorter girls hands unravelling her tangled arms. “ I know it isn’t exactly very professional but would you be opposed to a thank you hug.” She whispered her voice finally shaking.

Waverly let her arms be wrapped around the taller girl without protesting, her head falling to rest on her chest. At the sound of Nicole’s erratic heart beating she tightened her grip behind the taller women’s back and breathed outward.

“You’re really warm.” The smaller girl mumbled out, her fingers starting to trace swirling patterns along the redheads lower back.

“They don’t call me ‘Haught’ for nothing.” Nicole joked her chin resting on top of Waverly head. 

“shh... before you ruin it.” Waverly squeezed her softly. “Nicole?” She asked pulling back slightly. 

“Yeah?” Nicole lifted her head back, tilting her eyes downwards into Waverly’s.

Without breaking their embrace, Waverly pressed upwards onto her tiptoes her lips finding Nicole’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” the redhead whispered.

“Loving my design as much as you do. I can see it in your eyes.” She explained, not moving back. Waverly’s eyes flicked briefly towards Nicole’s lips. 

“How could I not.” She spoke quietly with conviction. “Waverly?” Nicole trailed a hand up her thumb brushing Waverly’s cheek. 

Waverly held her breath, nudging against Nicole hand her lips met Nicole’s palm softly. Nicole flushed deeply red, She tilted her head down her face once again inches from Waverly. “Just tell me to stop.” Waverly sighed out her reply closing the gap between them, Lips barely brushing . 

  
“WAVERLY!, He did it. HE ASKED ME OUT! SHIT, SORRY.”

  
Pulling apart abruptly, they put as much space between themselves. “Jeremy, that’s great news. I told you he would.” Waverly made her way towards the boy a friendly tap to his shoulder.

“Uh...yeah. This is Nicole. Deputy Haught.” She corrected herself. Tilting her head towards Nicole.

“Hey.” He waved a smirk taking over his features. “You’re not wearing any pants.”

“Shit-ticket. “ Waverly mumbled under her breath. “We just finished up......her tattoo, Finished up, her tattoo.” The brunette stuttered out. 

"Let me just wrap this for you, Nicole and we can ring everthing up for you.”

‘ _Back to professional._ ’ Nicole thought “Nice to met you finally, Jeremy. I really love your work.” 

“Thanks, yeah a lot of people think it’s nerdy but it’s my jam.” Nodding his head he wrung his hands together. “ Science and Comics are better than people, some people at least.” Bouncing on the balls of his feet his gaze shifted between the two women. “ How did you convince her. Any tips?”

“No idea, She said that she was inspired.” Shrugging her shoulders Nicole watched as Waverly came back into view. 

“I guess when your that pretty it’s easy to inspire someone.” Jeremy chuckled giving the girl an exaggerated wink. “ Waverly I’m heading out back to do that stock take before my first client arrives at five. Can you please text your sister to remind her I’m leaving at nine tonight and she needs to take over. She picked closing time she should at least work one.” 

Jeremy smiled cheekily patting the brunette on the back as he walked past. “ You owe me an explanation.” He whispered weakly Into her ear. 

“ You know the drill already but just a few reminders...I’m going to put a coating of petroleum jelly over the area and wrap it. Leave it on for a few hours and don’t wear anything to tight you can wash the tattoo with warm water and a fragrance-free soap. Apply a petroleum ointment. It help the healing. Once its scared over don’t scratch at it or peel anything.” 

Waverly rambled off as she applied the product and wrapped a cling film covering. “ As much as I hate this stuff. I know it does the job to keep bacteria out. I’ve been trying to get Wynonna to invest in a more vegan friendly alternative.” Rolling her eyes , Waverly pushed herself back up. 

“Thank you. So what’s the damage then Waves?” Nicole made her way towards her things shuffling her sweats back on and sitting down carefully to pull her shoes on. she pulled out her wallet and made her way towards the register.

“ Wynonna would probably charge about Nine hundred to one thousand for that piece.” Waverly shrugged following Nicole. “We only do quality tattoos so you pay a little more than you would downtown. I said we could do you a deal though. How do you feel about the cost of supply’s and a discounted hourly rate?” 

“I’d rather pay full price.” Nicole smirked as she took her card out. “Just make sure you get your commission out of it. Don’t let that sister of yours screw you for your labour.” Chuckling Nicole watched as Waverly processed her payment. 

“ I owe her a favour anyway.” Shaking her head Waverly leaned against the counter. 

“ Then at least let me tip you.” Nicole said scrunching her brow. “Please.”

  
  
“I’ll see you around Nicole.” Waverly dismissed Nicole as she moved to push her towards the door a smile on her face the whole way. 

“Wow already kicking me out.”

“We just spent most of the day together...addicted already?” she teased walking Nicole towards her car. 

  
“I just cant help myself around you. “ Nicole winked pulling her driver’s door open. “But in all seriousness, I owe you one.”

  
“yeah you do. Anything I want.” Waverly turned smugly on her heel, heading back towards the door she paused. 

“Nicole?” 

“Yes?”

“Pick me up at 7. I’ll text you my address.” Nicole’s eyes widened. Sure they may have nearly kissed but she thought nothing of it. Her heart started racing as she lowered herself into her car. 

Nicole watched as Waverly strutted back into the parlour her mind running as wildly as her heart was racing. Wiping her sweaty palms against her good thigh she placed the car into Reverse and backed out of the lot.

“Whoa" she exclaimed as she turned up the radio volume. She found herself humming to herself the whole way home. The only thought ‘What the hell was she going to wear tonight.’


	4. Shades of P-Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine and dine for a good time?

Her phone was taunting her, Nicole was sure of it, or maybe she was just feeling desperate. After getting home and taking a very quick shower. 

Every single item from her closet was sitting on top of her bed. The redhead had tried on three different outfits before finally settling on a patterned blue long sleeved button up and pressed black slacks. Sitting on the end of her bed, she leaned down to polish the pair of tan lace up formal shoes. 

It had been twenty minutes since Waverly’s last text had come in, she stared at the thread with a ecstatic smile etched across her face. They had been texting back and forth for most of the afternoon. Stupid emoji’s flying left and right, Flirty banter here and there and even a few cheeky reminders about her tattoo aftercare. If anybody else were to be reading the thread they would be scrolling for hours.

**Cutie** : Sorry, I was just having a shower. So…..Are you my own personal stalker now? 😉

**Nicole** : Its fine and No….…your sister is. She added me pretty quickly. I think she’s obsessed, I may have to 💔

**Cutie** : Hey…YOU still went and liked a photo from a couple years back, someone’s VERY keen 😋

**Cutie** : I guess I might be a little keen on you as well 😊

**Nicole** : I would like to think a lot 🤞😉 but I’m only keen on you, which is why, I am just about to leave home. I’ll see you soon x

‘Was it to soon to send a kiss?’ Nicole thought as she slipped her phone into her back pocket, she made her way over to her dresser mirror and pushed her hair back with her fingers letting out a sigh at they way it was sitting against her shoulders. Reaching down to fix her shoes in place, she double knotted the laces to ensure she didn’t make a fool of herself and moved through her bedroom putting the finishing touches in place, her black blazer standing out against the softness of the shirt she wore. 

With a spritz of her favorite perfume she found herself making her way through her house she checked Calamity’s feeder and made sure to put enough water down. Pocketing her wallet, she picked up her car keys , locked the front door and then double checked it was locked before walking down the short path of her driveway and driving the short distance to Waverly’s house. 

Another thing that she had learnt over their duration of their conversation was that they lived only a five minute drive from each other, A fact that could end up being a little too tempting in the future.

Nicole pulled up a long winding driveway, her nerves once again kicking in. She found herself checking herself out in the small mirror above her head before scrunching her face up at how silly she was being, picking up the flowers she had purchased on the way home she finally pulled herself together.

Knocking on the front door she listened carefully to the whispered voices and shuffling behind. The door swung abruptly starting he “Sup red, looking to score with that outfit. Ooh how sweet are those for me.” Wynonna’s wicked grin made her laugh as the flowers were ripped from her grip.

“Leave her alone.” Waverly pushed Wynonna back through the front door and slammed it behind herself. Fixing her purse on her shoulder she finally took Nicole in. “You look amazing.”

“You look…wow…super wow.” Nicole stumbled over her words her eyes drifting down the length of Waverly’s body. The brunette was wearing a low cut burgundy sweater, black jeans and bright pink high tops. Casual but extremely cute, The opposite of Nicole’s all out confident and formal appearance.

Waverly giggled taking a step forward, pressing a kiss to Nicole cheek. “Thank you for the flowers. You really didn’t have to.” Her fingers fell to play with the buttons on Nicole’s blazer.

“I wanted to, I just hope that they aren’t dead by the time you get back.” Nicole joked her fingers brushing against Waverly’s as she took her hand and pulled her gently towards her car, lacing their fingers as they made the short walk. 

“I’ll send Wynonna a text to put them in water before she leaves for work.” Waverly smiled, swinging their hands back an forth. “So what have you got planned? Should I go back inside and change?” Waverly stopped walking and tilted her head back towards the house. 

“It’s a surprise.” Nicole coyly murmured, her hand squeezing Waverly’s softly. “You look beautiful, Waves. If anything, I went overboard because I was nervous.”

“I make you nervous? You’re always so confident though?”

“I literally have butterflies every second I’m around you.” The redhead whispered when they finally reached her car. Pulling the door open for Waverly she gently motioned as she let her hand go. 

“I do too.” The shorter girl murmured back following Nicole’s lead. Getting comfortable she buckled her belt and settled her purse down on the floor below. Sending Wynonna a quick text as she watched Nicole enter and start the car. 

“So…Once you left today I was completely bombarded with questions about you, Jeremy would not stop talking about you. He even said that maybe you guys should hang out, So that he can learn from the master how to ‘persuade’ me to tattoo him.” Waverly chucked lightly, Her head tilting to watch Nicole profile as she drove. 

“ Well that’s easy. All he has to do is flirt…… Really awkwardly with you.” Nicole’s brown eyes flicked briefly to Waverly before refocusing on the road ahead. 

“Awkwardly? Yep…Exactly. No game at all.” Waverly teased her hand falling to gently squeeze Nicole’s good thigh. “How’s it feeling now?”

“Still good. I even remembered not to put on my favorite slacks…too tight probably.” Nicole winked at Waverly quickly as they approached town. “ Although they do leave a top shelf impression.”

Chuckling slightly she followed the road a short distance, stopping once they reached their first destination.  
“I figured you might be up for a wine and design class. A not at all serious art class where you will probably be better than everyone who’s tried the class before us.”

“I’ve been trying to get Wynonna to come to one of these with me for weeks. She always says no because Doc and her have already been. Plus one free glass of wine seems a bit tame for her.”

“A good glass of wine and you completely annihilating me, even if I am a little competitive.” Nicole winked at Waverly, taking her hand she placed a kiss to the back of it. “I know for a fact that my skills fail in comparison, I have a piece of your art for life.”

“Well…if you play your cards right, Who knows what else you might have.” Waverly unbuckled her seatbelt and smiled cheekily as she took her hand back. Flushing red at her own words she stuttered. “I…uh….I meant more dates with me not…uh that.”

“I knew what you were meaning to say.” The redhead opened her door in a haste, startling Waverly slightly as her own flew open.

“Well maybe that too, One day.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear after pushing herself up and into the taller women’s space. Her hand trailing along the expanse of a toned bicep as she walked away with a confident swagger, hips swaying as she went.

Nicole stood stunned, eyes wide as her head tilted left to right following each step the brunette took away from her. “Hey…that’s not fair!” she shouted after the girl, running as fast as she could in the as the heavy snow would allow, crunching beneath her toes with each leap. “Waverly!

✏✒🖋🖊🖌🖍

  
“Good evening lady’s, Welcome to wine and design purgatory. My name is Eve and I have set up the canvases and a few displays for you to paint through here.” The women lead them towards a room in the back as she spoke.

“Feel free to paint whatever inspires you…and please enjoy the wine, it’s from the local brewery’s first batch of grapes from the last season. A lovely vibrant Rosé, brewed for roughly eighteen months. They only recently made the decision to move into wine a few years ago, This will be the first variety released.”

Nicole and Waverly took in each word as the women made a show of pouring the bottle before quickly exiting leaving them with a few quick words. “Please take your time and enjoy the wine. We do close at nine pm though.” She said with a stern look over her shoulder. 

“Wow, that was rude.” Waverly murmured as she took the glass the women had left on the table between the two canvases, Clinking it gently against Nicole’s own. 

“Very abrupt.” Nicole agreed with a smile. She took a quick sip, letting the flavor roll around her taste buds. “Wow that actually not as bad as I thought something made in Purgatory would taste. Kind of refreshing .”

“yeah, it might even be worth buying a couple of bottles on the way out. I wonder how much of an increase the owner has placed on the brewery’s sale price.” Waverly thought out loud, she grabbed a flat brush and dipped into the bright purple paint. “It’s a little cliché to have a bowl of fruit, Polaroid camera and a glass of water….or is that just my opinion?”

“It is a little bland.” Nicole chucked as she watched in awe at Waverly’s quick work, swapping color’s and brushes every so often. So tell me something you haven’t already? Let’s dive deep into each other.” Nicole mentally slapped herself at her own silliness. 

“What do you want to know about me? I thought you were already stalking me, shouldn’t you know everything already.” Waverly chuckled slightly. “How about 20 questions? Another good cliché.”

“No that sounds good. Do you want to start?” Nicole said as she grabbed a brush attempting to paint the bowl of fruit. 

“Sure, uh…what do you feel like your life is missing?” 

“Wow, you real don’t start off easy do you?” Keeping her eyes glued onto her canvas the taller girl bit her lip. “I kind of feel like family is the obvious answer. When I enrolled into the academy we went our separate ways. They didn’t agree with that choice and it was something that we always argued about growing up, since I was a little girl being a police officer was all I ever wanted.”

“That’s awful, I would of thought they must have been so proud of the person you have become. You are so sweet and understanding. You treat everyone here with so much respect up until the point they prove that they don’t deserve it and even then I haven’t seen you walk out of line.” Waverly sighed out a crinkle in her brow.

“Yeah well, Traveling hippy parents. What do you expect.” Rolling her eyes the taller girl found herself freestyling, placing dabs of color here and there. Laughing as it started mixing into a mess. Changing the subject quickly she spoke. "Were you in any clubs or have any hobbies in high school.” 

“I was in the band. I once was hit with a tranquilizer dart and not to brag but I still made it to practice.”

“That’s commitment.”

“Exactly, to this day I still have no idea how it all unfolded. Although I am starting to think Wynonna had something to do with it. She’s super cagey about it all. Do you have any guilty pleasures?”

“Golden girls trivia.” Nicole flushed bright red as she mumbled out. “what should schools teach but don’t.”

“That’s an easy one, how to be an adult. Adult-ing is hard, like how the hell do you learn to pay bills or file your taxes, even budgeting. All that fun stuff.”

“I agree.”

“When was your first kiss?” Waverly asked dipping her brush into water to create a shadowing effect underneath her bowl of fruit. 

“I was fifteen and my boyfriend at the time just randomly planted one on me in the middle of the schools library, totally not romantic at all. He was really sweet but thinking about it all now, I was just incredibly gay and hadn’t quite figured it all out just yet.”

Nicole chuckled to herself. _‘poor boy_ ’ she thought. “When was the last time you got crazy drunk, like not just drunk but funny almost waking up in a jail cell drunk?”

“You know the picture you liked, Then. Wynonna and I had had mimosas for breakfast that day, followed by lunch with our friends at shorty’s and a few too many then. By the time we left it was about 3am and we had been mixing drinks all night, we may or may not have nearly been arrested for stealing traffic cones, allegedly stealing.”

“Damn, we have a hardened criminal on our hands here.” Nicole winked at the younger girl, obviously teasing banter was their thing.

“Have you ever been arrested?” Waverly questioned with a grin. “I feel like you haven’t, that would be a bit of a surprise.”

“Your in for a big surprise, Maybe I’ll tell you about it one day. Let’s just say it wasn’t anything major but really embarrassing at the time. I did say I was a bit of a rebel before joining the academy….” 

“Now I really want to know the story behind it. Forget twenty questions, I’ll forfeit the rest of my questions for that story.”

“Maybe later on once we’re alone, the last thing we need is the owner walking in and telling the whole town. I would probably die of embarrassment, people wouldn’t look at me the same way in uniform.”

“Now you have to tell me, I am holding you to that promise.” Waverly smiled, flicking her hand out in an exaggerated manner, not realizing straight away that her brush had flicked a glop of paint onto Nicole’s face. “Shit sorry” she squeaked out, Gritting her teeth. 

“I didn’t realize how abstract your painting was going to get.” Nicole teased a cheeky grin on her face. “No…no you’re completely right. I think abstract is exactly what we need. Something super creative.” She thought out loud her brush dipping into more color. Taking the short step left she held her brush towards Waverly face audaciously. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Oh I totally would.” She smirked her left hand reaching up to flick the bristles lightly, small droplets splashing against Waverly’s cheek.   


  
Waverly let out a huff her mouth opening wide in shock. “You are so…. going to pay for that.” She said dipping her own brush back into her paint, brushing it down Nicole’s cheek in a long line before giving the taller girl a boop to her nose with a splash of red. “Now you look like Rudolf.” 

“I look better than Rudolf.” She teased, lifting her thumb up to smear the paint against Waverly’s cheek. The redhead trying to hide the fact that she had re-dipped her brush in more paint. “I thought you knew that already.” They were once again locked deep into a staring competition, breathing erratically, smiling like idiots. 

“Of course I know that already, I mean that suit…” Waverly blew out breathlessly. “Nicole!” she spluttered as more paint ran across her forehead. Nicole’s loud laughter heard as she rushed away quickly, her hands held up in defense. “Really, I was flirting with you and you decided that was the perfect time.” The brunette gave chase following Nicole around the room laughing wildly.

“Boo!” The redhead stopped in her tracks, laughing she looped her arms around Waverly waist from behind, lifting her slightly off the ground. “Drop the brush.” She whispered softly into the shorter girls ear.

“Never gonna happen.” 

“I guess we are at a stalemate then.” Nicole spun Waverly in her arms and placed her over her shoulder. “How do you feel about staying up there all night.” 

“The view is not bad at all.” 

“Are you staring at my ass again.” 

“Always.” Waverly dropped the paint brushes she held onto Nicole’s middle trying to steady herself, so that she didn’t fall. 

Walking over to their canvases the taller girl gently lowered Waverly back to her feet, not taking a step back she brushed a stand of hair behind the girls ear. “There, Perfect.”

“Even with a rainbow of paint splattered against my face.”

“Even then, Waverly you are beautiful. Sometimes I feel like you don’t even know how beautiful you are.” Nicole whispered.

Waverly found herself reaching up before She could stop herself. Fingers grasping Nicole’s face within her reach, pulling her gently down towards her lips as she leaned up slightly onto her tippy toes. Letting their lips connecting softly as she waited for Nicole to respond. At the first brush of their lips she sighed out happily, the redheads lips were the softest she had ever felt brush her own. 

Letting Waverly make the first move had been extremely important to Nicole and as she felt herself be pulled down with an enormous amount of care, She let her fingers run through Waverly’s locks before letting her hands trail to rest behind the girls neck. Pulling the girl closer Nicole felt Waverly smile against her own lips, she took control of the kiss letting their lips lock into a steamy rhythm.

Waverly found herself eagerly brushing her tongue against Nicole’s bottom lip, smiling briefly before she was granted entrance, she let herself explore, her knees almost buckling as tongues met in a sensual dance. The kiss slowing as they lost themselves in each other.

“You’re really good at that.” Waverly’s mumbled out her thumb resting against the taller girls bottom lip. 

“So are you, You’re lips are so soft.”

Before either could respond they dove back in, desperately.

🙊😘🙈

When they finally pulled themselves apart for the third time that evening, The owner had made herself known to let them know that they were closing soon. Leaving with large smiles and hands gripping each others own with purposeful softness.

They found themselves making their way over to a small restaurant quite late and decide on a small vegetarian platter and a vegan ice-cream desert to share as they spoke comfortably. The restaurant falling quiet as other patrons filed out around them.

Walking Waverly back towards her steps hand in hand had been the worst part of the night, knowing that they would be saying goodnight any minute now, even worse. They had been huddled together on the front porch for twenty minutes already, conversation still flowing effortlessly.

“ I had a wonderful time tonight.” Nicole said softly her hands resting on Waverly lower back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in for a night cap, I know your driving but we could have tea.” 

“I think we both know that might not be the smartest move, I want to do this right. I already broke my rule about kissing someone on the first date. I want to treat you with the utmost respect, Waverly. I don’t want to rush into things and have it fizzle out too soon….I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Waverly pressed one last kiss to Nicole’s lips. “Thank you for everything tonight, Dinner was amazing as well, We will have to go back there some other time.” 

“I could always bring you lunch from there one day when your studying.” 

“Sounds perfect, Goodnight Nicole.”

“Goodnight Waverly.” Nicole watched as the door shut behind the brunette, she smiled as she watched Waverly lean against the door from small window near the top of the door, Obviously the brunette hadn’t realized that she was tall enough to see through it. ‘God she’s cute’ She thought as she finally stepped backwards off the porch, turning on her heels and making her way back towards her car to head home. 


	5. Dr-Inks with Wynonna

A few weeks had gone by incredibly quickly, Nicole had found herself swamped with work, her paperwork building up as the days went by, Finding time for herself a or even with Waverly had become a major issue as of late and the redhead was missing her girl immensely.

It felt incredibly good to say the words ‘Her girl’. Of course Waverly did not belong to her but she felt as if they belonged together. Since their first date Nicole had found that the two of them couldn’t go a few days without any form of contact, whether it was texting nonstop or late night phone calls, although that only got them so far. Up until this point they had spent most days sneaking in a morning coffee date, late lunches or even a quick nightcap at one of their houses after a few of Nicole’s late shifts. 

Her tattoo had been healing extremely well over the last few weeks and the ink was still as vibrant as the first time she had seen it and she had had no signs of fading. To think she wouldn’t have ever found the connection with Waverly if she hadn’t taken Wynonna up on her offer, was a hard pill to swallow. 

The words ‘will you be my girlfriend.’ had Tumbled out awkwardly during a particularly intense make out session, they were at the station, locked in Nedley's office while he was at happy hour at shorty’s. 

Nicole had found herself feeling completely frustrated with the situation. As soon as they were alone or comfortably cuddled up together and somebody would fine the time to interrupt, whether it was Wynonna, Jeremy or her cell phone blaring out an obnoxious ringtone. The situation was balls, and yet somehow every second she spent with the younger girl her feelings grew. She was falling and she was falling for the girl fast and hard. 

“You’re burning yourself out. Maybe you should ask Nedley about more manpower.” Waverly cooed from spot above Nicole on her sofa at the homestead, her cheek resting on the redheads chest. “I feel like I haven’t seen you much in days.”

“I already have, he’s trying to figure out a way to make the budget work. We may be able to employ at the very least one more officer.” Nicole murmured out as her arms tightened around Waverly’s waist. “God I’ve missed you.” She hummed, lips finding Waverly’s own warm and waiting, urgently seeking each other out. 

“I’ve missed you too, I really enjoyed the way things were heading last night.” Waverly spoke softly into Nicole’s ear, lips brushing against gently. “Every touch, Every kiss.” Nicole shivered as her right hand shifted the material of Waverly’s tank up slightly, caressing the skin below her finger tips. 

“Until we were so rudely interrupted by Doc and Wynonna busting in, half cut and lip locked, Hands where they shouldn’t of been.” Nicole shuddered as she playfully gagged. “They didn’t even apologize. It was so awkward, I could of gone at least my whole life without seeing that image.” 

“yeah.....that was....A total mood killer. Although that thing you do with your tongue. I can only imagine the possibilities...” The brunette trailed off. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at Nicole with hooded eyes.

“Endless possibilities, Maybe I’ll show you sometime soon.” Nicole breathed out before running her lips down Waverly’s jaw, trailing feather light kisses to the smaller girls slender neck. 

“ Soon I hope, you’re driving me crazy.” Waverly tilted her head to the side to give the taller girl more skin to access. “I can’t think straight around you, I cant sleep at night. My mind is constantly changing the subject to you, no matter how hard I try to concentrate.”

Sighing out a slight moan as Nicole’s hands trailed lower to rest on the back of her thighs, lifting the girl and flipping their position. “I never want to stop kissing you.”

“The feelings mutual, That’s probably the reason my paperwork is slacking, I can’t concentrate.” The redhead whispered into Waverly’s lips as she brought the girl into a searing kiss. Biting the younger girls bottom lip she pulled back a little. “I’ve never been this invested in anybody before.”

Waverly surged forwards, one hands falling to play with the deep red strands of long hair, the other cupping the back of the taller girls neck pulling her closer than ever. The taste of vanilla swirling around her senses. They found themselves to lost in each other, tongues batting for dominance. 

  
The door slammed back onto its hinges. Wynonna’s loud voice carrying through the entryway, Waverly pulled away with a frustrated glare directed at her sister as she stood a few feet from the sofa. “Dude! That’s my couch and my Sister.” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly exclaimed grabbing the closest item to her and balling it up, throwing it at her older sister she started laughing as Nicole’s Uniform jacket bounced off her face . “You said you were staying at Doc’s tonight.” The younger girl let out a irritated groan, snuggling back into Nicole.

“He was being an asshole, Although I didn’t quite expect to find you playing tonsil hockey on our sofa, Waves. You have a perfectly good bedroom upstairs.” The older girl motioned with a withering look taking over her features. “This is like the third time I’ve walked in on you since your first fucking date, keep it in your pants Haught diggity dog or should I say horn dog.”

Rolling her eyes at the women’s antics, Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend. “Trust me, it’s not all on me.” She said cheekily.

Squeezing the younger girls thighs, she pushed herself back into the arm of the couch, bringing her knees up to her heaving chest, Letting out a frustrated sigh. A small amount of distance would do them good for now. She was sure of it.

The tension between them had been building for awhile and now it felt as if she would burst any day. Make out sessions were growing more intense, hands mapping out every part of each others body’s, The heat spreading through her veins was still pumping, would it be too much if the redhead were to fan herself down in this moment.

‘Probably not a good idea.’ She thought. ‘I’d never hear the end of it.’

“I don’t believe that for a second, My little sister is as innocent as they come, I think you may just be a bad influence on her.” Wynonna smirked as she made her way into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of whiskey, vodka and a few glasses.

"Babygirl, Can you go get the soda and limes you like with your vodka.” Placing the items on the table she reached out her hand and pulled the younger girl to her feet.

“ You’re on a night shift tomorrow, right?” Waverly asked Nicole softly as she rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, At least it will give me a chance to catch up on some things. Unless someone starts a brawl at shorty’s” The redheads eyes flickered towards Wynonna with a questioning look.

“I can have a few drinks, as long as I space them out enough to drive home.” she bit out. 

“Hey, that was one time.” Wynonna said collapsing down next to Nicole, kicking her boots up onto the table top, beside the alcohol.

“Eight times, and that’s only since I’ve been working here.” Nicole teased a firm half smirk, gracing her face. “ You need a hobby, Girl.” She said placing a kiss to the top of Waverly’s hand before she left the room.

“ I have a many hobbies. Drinking and Doc, Just to name a few.” 

“ Wynonna Earp, Sex is not a hobby.” Waverly yelled from the kitchen, Nicole smirked as she wriggled her eyebrows at the women. “it’s something very personal between people who care for each other.” 

“Waverly’s right, not a valid hobby. No matter how earth shattering it might be.”

“Sex can be a hobby, We don’t all U-Haul it after a couple dates.” Wynonna mocked as she reached over to flick Nicole in the nose, as if to discipline her. 

“Hey!” Nicole exclaimed as she shoved the women’s hand out of her face. “ I resent that stereotype.” Nicole leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, pouring two glasses she handed it over and took a swig of her own. 

“We haven’t done anything of the sort, Nonna. We’ve barely seen each other all week.” Waverly commented placing her items down on the table, fixing herself a drink quickly she made her way over to Nicole and pushed her knees off the sofa, landing down with a plop into the older girls lap, she wrapped her free hand around her shoulders. 

“You guys are nauseating.” She let out a groan. “ **YO** , keep those hands where I can see them Haught.” 

“Hey, If I want to snuggle with my lady...then you have no right to stop me.” Waverly smiled towards he sister, chucking at the gagging noise she made. 

Wrapping her arm around Waverly she secured her against her front, chin rest onto of the girls shoulder. Poking her tongue out at Wynonna teasingly. 

“Are you aiming for me to slap you upside the head, cause I will.” 

“Leave my best baby alone.” The brunette said taking a sip of her vodka lime soda.

  


“Your ‘Best baby' is a little shit. She’s poking her tongue out at me right now.”

“That's super immature Wynonna, why would I do that.” Nicole tilted her face down into Waverly’s shoulder placing a brief kiss to the exposed skin. 

  
“I just explained why, Boring narc.” 

“Just because she’s a cop doesn’t mean she’s boring, Far from it.” Nicole could only imagine the smug smirk gracing her girlfriends face after the comment, but god it was sexy the way she always stood up for her when it came time to hang out with Wynonna. 

Although she had to admit it was kind of fun throwing insults back and forth, The redhead knew it was all in good fun. Taking a final swig of her glass she placed it back on the table, feeling the warmth of the amber liquid burning the back of her throat and heating her cheeks .

  
“ How did you get on with that smitten barista in town? Have you broken her heart yet?” Wynonna refilled their glasses handing it back over to Nicole. “How she cant see how smitten you are with this one....is completely beyond me.” 

“Waverly made it pretty clear to her last week.” Nicole felt herself grow even hotter at the memory of Waverly pushing her into the booth in the back of the small coffee shop and planting a searing kiss to her lips. 

“I was just trying to show her that the only person aloud to flirt with you was me. It wasn’t my fault Bunny walked right in at the same time and walked out after a few choice words.”

“uhh..I hate Bunny Loblaw . She filled like six reports to the purgatory health department about the parlour in the last week. Just because she blames me for her son making ‘Poor life decisions’ “ Wynonna emphasized her point with finger quotes. “He wanted that tattoo, I tried to talk him out of it. I mean who gets a tattoo of their girlfriends face after two weeks.”

“Bunny’s been trying to get Nedley to fire me since I started at the sheriff’s department. I’m ‘Too different ‘. I just think she’s jealous of my devilish good looks, and that’s why she keep quoting the bible at me.”

“You are quite delicious.” Waverly mumbled out, not even bothering to hide the seductive look she gave over her shoulder at the older girl. 

Nicole shook her head playfully at her girlfriend, squeezing her hip with a delicate grasp. “ I even think she tried to frame me for some graffiti that was left on her front porch. I was just lucky Nedley didn’t fall for it.”

“Graffiti? How strange.”

“It was kind of hot though, We had to take photos for evidence.” Nicole smiled as her eyes glazed over remembering the images, She could still picture clearly the erotic graffiti plastered all over the bricks of Bunny’s house, two women in a passionate embrace, lips locked and hands exploring each others bare bodies.

“Beautiful too, who ever spray painted it was a genius.”

“You hear that Waves, A genius!” Wynonna’s smug look wasn’t missed by the redhead.

“I KNEW IT!” Nicole slapped the girls arm with a grin. “I knew it was you, only a few people in town have that much talent, girl.”

“Yep, but I have an insurance policy. You can’t arrest me for it.” The women said smugly.

“I take my job very seriously, If your insurance is good enough I might let you off with a verbal warning.” Nicole watched as Wynonna’s smirk grew. 

“You’ll definitely let me off with a verbal warning, Guess who helped?”

“You said you would keep me out of it if you got caught!”

“She’s not going to arrest her own girlfriend, Is she. Unless she never wants to get laid.” 

“Wynonna made me do it, Baby. She’s a bad influence.” Waverly turned in her girlfriends arms, pouting as she trailed her fingers across Nicole’s cheek. “I’m innocent.” Her voice dropped an octave lower as her eyes bore into the taller girls own. 

Nicole’s breath hitched in the back of her throat, taking a sip of her drink her eyes never leaving Waverly’s. “You’re off the hook, this time only, Earp.” Smiling into Waverly’s lips as she kissed her soundly.

“See, I told you Babygirl. Haughty with a body is a major softy.” Wynonna pushed herself up onto her feet stumbling as she did. “Yeah, you guys do that. I’m taking this off to bed.” She motioned to the bottle in her hands and walked away without saying goodnight. 

“Maybe, I should take you off to bed.” Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips. 

“As much as I’m sure we’d both enjoy that, we’ve been drinking and I want it to be special. Also when your sister isn’t just down the hall.” Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “Come to my place this weekend after I’ve finished all my night shifts.”

“I’d like that” Waverly mumbled as she claimed Nicole’s lips once more. 

“I should get going. As much as I don’t want too, if I don’t i won’t get a ride share.” She said glancing down at her phone on the table, The time blinking 11pm back at her. 

“Stay.” 

“Waves, that’s probably not a good idea.”

“Hey, I can control my urges.....but if You don’t think you can.”

“I’m not so sure that I can if you keep looking at me like that.” The redhead whispered heat spreading across her cheeks. 

“Just sleep, I promise. I just need to feel your arms wrapped around me.” Was mumbled as Waverly’s head fell into the crook of her neck. 

“Come on, Show me the way again.” 

Waverly jumped up and held a hand out towards the older girl, Taking the girls hand Nicole was pulled with ease to her feet, following behind as she was dragged out of the room and up the staircase towards the girls room, she watched as the light was flicked on as she was pushed towards the bed. 

“Do you want something to change into? I’m sure I can find something in the back of my drawers for you to wear.” Nicole watched as Waverly moved around the room, pulling the covers down the bed, Clicking the bedside lamp on and the main light back off.

“Its fine, I have a tank and shorts on under my uniform. I was really cold this morning.” Waverly smiled as she stood between Nicole’s legs, reaching down she took the collar into hands, pulling it apart as her fingers worked their way down each button of the shirt, Pushing it off Nicole’s shoulders and view the pale skin with hungry eyes.

“If you think I look good in a tank top, just you wait.” Nicole winked as she unbuckled her belt, lifting her hips she pushed her slacks down and pulled Waverly onto of her, scooting them up the bed and under the covers.

“ I would wait forever, for you.” Nicole smiled softly up at her girlfriend, arms encasing the girl in warmth.

“That’s incredibly sweet but I don’t think either of us is going to need to wait that long. The sexual tension is blazing brightly.”

“I might burst any day, now. God, your so warm and comfy.”

“I guess we need to find some time for ourselves.”

“We already are this weekend, I intend to have you all to myself, in every sense.” Waverly said with playful glint in her eyes.

“And you can have all of my attention because Wynonna is out of town with Doc and Jeremy for a tattoo convention, the parlour will be shut and my paper has already been handed in......no studying for me.”

Nicole watched as Waverly’s pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “We had better get some sleep now then, so we’re well rested by the weekend, I’ll do my part to sleep as much as I can between shifts.” 

  
“I can bring you dinner and all the coffee you need. I’ll even cook for you and we can have dinner together at the station.”

“That sounds perfect baby. Your cooking is the best, even if it is vegan.”

“ ** _You_** love my vegan cooking, Don’t even deny it.” Waverly trailed her lips against Nicole’s jaw, too tempted by the inviting skin and defined jawline. “ You said the pasta I made for dinner at yours last week was the best you’d ever had.”

“ **YO** , **Not whisper twins keep it down. I’m trying to drink my whiskey in peace without your over the top, lovey dovey freaking asses**.” Was shouted through the wall behind them. Rolling her eyes Waverly let out a sigh, placing her ear to Nicole’s chest, listening to her heart beating steadily.

“Goodnight, Nicole.”

“Night, sweetheart. Sleep well.” Placing as kiss to her girls lips, Nicole snuggled down into the mattress pulling Waverly with her. 


	6. L-Inked for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone at last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you are all doing well. Here is the final chapter, please enjoy, comment's make me smile. 
> 
> As always Mistakes are formatting is all my problem haha I suck at this.

Every single plan Nicole had made had gone terribly wrong, Her power going out was a unforeseen issue, the meal she had been preparing burning on the portable camping stove she had set up afterwards another unforeseen complication. Having to have a cold shower an unpleasant experience as she washed the day away. 

Waverly had arrived twenty minutes earlier than they had planned, A bright smile and bottle of bubbly in her hands. A bottle that had gone untouched in the end. 

Nicole had set up a quick picnic, a pile of pillows spread out on the plush rug in her living room. The room walking quickly with the heat of the large fireplace enveloping the room. A soft cracking noise playing in the back ground as they fell into comfortable conversation. 

They ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of a roaring fire, longingly staring into each others eyes as Waverly’s fingers trailed across Nicole’s upper thigh. Falling against the plush rug and into each others arms quickly, Nicole’s arms braced on either side of Waverly’s face as they found a nervous lazy rhythm, bodies intertwining in a desperate and needy fever hastily. Clothing shed and skin connected in the most intense and intimate ways, passionate and sensual kisses placed with purpose. 

Nicole was thankful that they had finally found a moment of alone time, the imperfect night soon becoming one of the best of Nicole’s life, Hoping wholeheartedly that Waverly would agree. From the lounge floor to the sofa and the a quick pit stop In the hallway adjacent to her bedroom and finally the warm sheets of her king sized bed, a far cry from the small double they had slept soundly on a few days ago, Yet somehow they felt closer than ever. 

“Can I wake up to you cooking me breakfast in one of my flannels everyday, please.” Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist as she placed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck. “This is like one of my biggest fantasies.” 

“ You fantasize about Vegan pancakes with fresh fruit and my famous vegan chocolate sauce.” Placing the spatula down and turning the hob off Waverly turned Into Nicole’s embrace, her arms circling loosely around the redheads neck.

“But only if I can wake up to you like this every morning.” Waverly smiled as she let eyes roam over Nicole’s tattooed body, framed in short briefs and a black sports bra with a thick rainbow band.

“These days...I fantasize about anything you make me. With or without an apron, Baby.” Nicole winked as she snuggled in closer to the smaller girl.

“You know after last night I think it’s pretty clear that we really work well together, especially when nobody is there to distract us” Nicole whispered against the brunettes lips, her hands burrowing underneath the thick flannel shirt and resting against the curve of Waverly’s hip.

“ I think you may have won me over last night. You know, without any interference from anyone....You might even be a little cute.” Waverly took her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to hold onto a chuckle.

“ Even If you do have a cute little devil tattoo on your butt.” Waverly Tapped the redhead gently on the spot with a smirk. 

“ Hey!” Nicole’s eyes widened as she gave the girl a warning look. “ I can’t help it if I was drunk and had an incredibly unethical friend with a tattoo gun. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“I feel like I never really knew you at all.” The brunette smirked as she squeezed the spot once before reaching up to pull the redheaded women’s face towards her own, lips finding each other with ease. “Is your name even Nicole?” 

Waverly gave Nicole a questioning look Before smiling cheekily. “Are you even a cop? Is Calamity even your cat or have you just cat-napped her and never given her back to her owners?”

“ If you weren’t such a smart arse, I don’t think I’d like you as much.” Nicole shook her head, wrapping her hands around the back of Waverly’s thighs and hoisting her up onto the kitchen counter. Standing directly in front of her. “You always seem to find something to tease me about nowadays.”

“You already like me now, I can tease you as much as I like.” Tangling her hands into red locks Waverly poked her tongue out playfully. “ You know, your cheeks go just as red as your hair when you blush.”

“You are _**such**_ a little jerk.” 

“One that you find absolutely irresistible.”

“You have no idea.” Smirking coyly, Nicole pulled the smaller girl closer to herself as she splayed her hands against the girls lower back, their hips brushing flush together. 

“ Think those pancakes can wait another hour?” Nicole raised an eyebrow as she started placing delicate kisses against the side of Waverly’s jaw, deliberately dropping down to the sensitive spot below her clavicle. The flannel slipping against tanned skin to pool below her shoulders. “ I think the answer should be a yes.”

“Maybe you should take me back upstairs now and find out" Waverly squealed out as she was lifted into mid air. Clinging to the taller women she rested her head into the crook of her neck placing deliberate kisses as she was carried carefully through the house. “ I need you.” She whispered against the shell of Nicole’s ear. 

“ Then that’s what you’ll have, Baby.” The redheads tone lowered as she squeezed the smaller girls thigh softly. “All of me.”

  
🙊🙈🤫

“You’ve really never seen it before.” Waverly snuggled in closer to Nicole, her head resting on her hands on top of the redheads chest. “ We so have to fix that. You need educating. How have you never watched it before.”

“Waves I literally spent most of my childhood moving around, I never had anyone to watch with.” Plating with the silky sheets, Nicole lifted them to cover their cooling bodies. Leaving it to rest just below the small of Waverly’s toned back and wrapping her arms around Waverly’s lithe waist. 

“Well you do now. Starting tomorrow we are watching it.”

Nicole groaned as she let her head fall back against the pillows with a thump. “ But we could be doing so many other and more enjoyable things, And we only have--" looking towards her bedside clock she sighed. “like under twenty hours before the world starts going crazy again.”

“You mean before all our friends come home from that convention in town.”

“Exactly, We should spend our time wisely. Let’s not waste it when we have no one to interrupt our alone time.” Nicole placed a tentative kiss to Waverly’s forehead as she tightened her hold around the younger girl naked above her. “Especially, Wynonna. It’s like that women has a radar for when we have a moment alone.“ 

“I would agree to disagree but I know I can’t. “ Waverly chucked as she reached for her phone on the bedside table. “I believe the ten missed calls and Twenty text messages reiterates your point.” Waverly unlocked her phone and opened the thread. “Wanna see?”

“You don’t have to show me baby, It’s your private sister thread.” Nicole smiled sweetly as she received a chaste kiss to her lips.

“And I love you for that but it’s funny.” Waverly flushed red, her eyes falling to the device in her hand. “Seriously look at this.” Waverly wrapped her free hand around Nicole’s and pulled it away from her waist, thrusting her phone into her hand. 

**WYNONNA** : CONGRATS ON THE SEX!!! THIS IS THE ONLY VALID REASON FOR IGNORING MY CALLS!🎂🍾🍻

**WYNONNA** : Are your favourite cookies Gingersnaps now. 🍪🥛

**WYNONNA** : out of curiosity, how many tattoos does ginger spice have. Anything I can tease her about, sub par tattoos are hilarious. 

**WYNONNA** : Do redheads really do it better? 😉 

**WYNONNA** : I’m guessing yes because you are ignoring your favourite sister 🤨🤫 

**WYNONNA** : You have so much swag these days lol

**WYNONNA** : You know...  
SEX  
WITH  
A  
GINGER....hahaha cant believe I even said that word 🤢🤮

**WYNONNA** : 🍑👅💦😮💦😛😜☔💧🌊

**WYNONNA** : I bet the carpet matches the drapes 🙊

**WYNONNA** : Please tell me you are done playing with 🔥🔥🔥 it’s been 4 hours since I started texting you........

  
**WYNONNA** : Seriously Babygirl.......aren’t you sore yet.

  
“Yeah, we are so fucked when they get back.” Nicole chuckled as she passed the phone back. “Do you think she’ll let me live.” The cheeky tone dripping off her words as she watched Waverly reply quickly and throwing her phone towards the floor. “What did you say?”

“That I was busy until she is due back tomorrow afternoon and that my phone will be on silent until tomorrow morning.” Waverly grinned as she slowly crawled back up Nicole’s body her legs bracketing the redheads toned abdomen, gently cupping her face as she leaned in to place a sensual kiss to her lips. A tongue peaking out teasingly.

The noise of her phone ringing tore their attention away from each other. “You can check it, it might be the station leaving a message.” 

“Its not, Its from my ‘New best friend?” Rolling her eyes playfully and chucking her phone to join Waverly’s on the floor. “ Your sister is disgusting, super vulgar and extremely lucky that I have better things to do right now.” 

Raising an eyebrow in a silent challenge Waverly gave the redhead a smug smile. “That’s me, right?”

“Yes that’s you, baby. Come here.” Nicole smiled as the brunette started grinding against her, The brunettes hands reaching back to brace against the redheads thighs. A delicious moan leaving her lips as eyes flickered closed.

  
“Fuck, Nicole.”

“That’s the plan.” Nicole whispered seductively as she reacted quickly, flipping their position and resting on top of the smaller girl. “ I intend to worship ever inch of this body.” Nicole smiled against the skin of Waverly’s neck. Trailing kisses carefully across the blushing naked skin of her arching neck. 

  
😚😘😇🤭🤫

“You really need to buy a new phone, I don’t think yours is working.” The smug sound of he Wynonna’s voice broke the tension between the three women as they stood on the houses porch. The thin flannel doing nothing to cover Waverly’s modesty as she stood pressed against her back. A protective arm wrapped around her middle. “Although it’s always when your with Haught-head anyways.”

“When I said I’d be home soon it didn’t give you an excuse to turn up on my girlfriends doorstep at this time of the night, Nonna.” Waverly sighed as she pressed her face between Nicole’s shoulder blades. “We’ve been together for three months Wynonna, you can call her Nicole. She’s not going anywhere, anytime soon.” 

“I was going to drop her home on my way to the station. I start my shift in two hours.” Nicole shook her head at the other women and turned in Waverly’s arms. “ Why don’t you go and get changed and I’ll make you a nice cup of tea while we wait for you?” Placing a soft kiss to the smaller girls forehead, letting her fingers brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

  
“ Making her tea is a sure sign that you are so whipped.” Wynonna shoved Nicole’s shoulder with a strong push and chuckled as she watch the taller girl stumble. “ Sup, Bestie. Got anything good in your fridge. I am starving.”

“Help yourself, Most of its vegan anyways.” Nicole shrugged she shut the front door behind her. “Although there may be a couple sneaky donuts in the back of the pantry.”

“God, I love you red. Don’t tell Waverly, she might kill me if she knew how much I love you..” With a wink the brunette disappeared into the kitchen. “Why didn’t you get any powdered sugar ones?” Wynonna called out from the kitchen. 

“Because she only likes vanilla dipped.” Waverly called from her spot behind Nicole, arms wrapping tightly around the redheads waist as a kiss was pressed against Nicole’s shoulder blade. “ You don’t have to hide your donuts.” 

“I know, I just keep them In the back of the pantry to stop Wynonna stealing them.”

“ You just offered them to her, Silly.” 

“Yeah, but on my own terms. This way I don’t have to be upset when I want one and I have none .” Nicole laced their fingers together against her stomach. “ You got changed really quick, I haven’t even made your tea yet.” 

“Wow, the service sucks around here.” The brunette teased as squeezed the taller girl. “ If you want I can make it and you can head upstairs and get ready for work. I laid your uniform out for you, Although calamity was eyeing up your Stetson again. I think she wants to try shred it like she did your cap.” 

“That darn cat again, I swear she just wants me to stay home all day and night.” Nicole broke free of Waverly’s tight hold and made quick work of the stairs before rushing back down and placing a kiss against the brunette lips. “ Almost forgot.” With a wink she took off again. 

“You are so in love with that women it’s not even funny.” 

“You really need to wear a bell or something .” Waverly let her hand fall from her chest as she took in her sister’s form Leaning against the kitchen archway. “I’ll tell her when I’m ready, Wynonna. Not when you think I should.”

“HEY, I wasn’t pressuring You. Just pointing out the fact that you are smitten and Red is completely enamoured by you as well, by the way.” Wynonna stuffed the last piece of donut in her mouth as she pushed off the arch. “ I mean who stocks that many vegan substitutes when they aren’t vegan.”

“I know.” Waverly lit up as she bit her lip. “ She’s just that sweet.” 

“I like this one, Babygirl. She’s a keeper.” Wrapping the smaller girl in her arms, Wynonna smiled playfully. “ Just don’t tell her that, cause we can’t have it going to her head. She’s already a little shit.” 

“And so good in bed too.” Waverly chucked at the slap against her back. “I don’t intend on letting her go.”

“Good, cause it really is hard to find a Best friend like that.”

  


🥯🍩🥯🍩

  
A few months had flown by quickly and when Waverly finally found a spare moment to herself she had found herself drawing continuously, Designs flowing from ink to paper with ease. Maybe she had her inspiration back, although she couldn’t help but wonder if it was just Nicole influence. The redhead had become her muse. Pages apon pages filled with intricate designs and sketches of beautifully expressive features. From her eyes, to her lips, the pages had Nicole’s influence in some way. 

They had been dating for seven months when Nicole had asked her to move in, over a candle lit dinner and an insanely priced bottle of champagne . A key placed in front of Nicole as Waverly slid it over and into her space.

A coy grin on the redheads face as she finally got her words out, Waverly found herself almost jumping across the table to kiss the women, A yes falling from her lips quickly. A lot of her belongings had found themselves into the redheads house anyways, even if she chose one of Nicole’s shirts over her own most days. 

The tattoo parlour had been booming, After the first convention Wynonna and the gang had tagged along to a few more and a steady stream of customers had gone out of their way to visit the shop in purgatory. Which was how Waverly found herself at the parlour more often than not. 

The bell above the door woke her from her task at hand. “Hi, I was wondering if you’d be able to fit me in. My girlfriend and I had a bet running that if the newest sheriff was a redhead then I’d have to get a new tattoo of anything she wanted tattooed on my ass.” 

Waverly smiled wildly as she excitedly jumped into the taller women’s arms, her legs encasing the women’s waist her ankles locking against the curve of her back.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. I knew Nedley would choose you.” She repeatedly pressed kisses against Nicole’s cheek, giggling loudly as the redhead spun them around. 

“So...When do you get off, You have a tattoo to design baby.” Nicole lowered Waverly back to the ground with a smile.

“Hey Doc, I can close up if you want. Go home and get some rest, you have a full day of tattooing booked tomorrow.” Waverly smiled softly as she gave the man a light pat his back. “Thank you for all your help with the stock take.”

“It was a pleasure, Miss Waverly. Make sure you tell that sister of yours to stop stealing my good coils.” He drawled, grabbing his jacket and tipping his hat to the two women.

“I bid you a good night.” With a wink he made his way out through the back door.   
Rushing to the front of the store Waverly made sure the neon sign was switched off and the closed sign was still turned the right way. “Hey baby, I already have an idea for your tattoo.”

Nicole hummed from her spot on one of the couches. “ You already have it planned out don’t you.”

“Yep, I’m thinking ‘Property of Waverly Earp' In cursive, right on the left cheek.” Waverly smirked as she fell on top of her girlfriend, crashing their lips together. 

Nicole shook her head before tilting their forehead together and letting out a happy sigh. “ I love you, Waverly Earp. If that’s what you want, that’s what you shall have.” 

Waverly let out a breathy whimper as she tangled her hands into red locks, her eyes drifting shut as her heart filled with warmth. “ I love you too.” 

“I’m so not tattooing that on your butt, by the way.”

“I'd be happy to be your personal canvas cutie, Any time you want, anything you want.” Nicole smiled reassuringly as she gripped the side of Waverly’s face softly. “Because if it wasn’t for this parlour, I don’t know if we would of ever fallen for each other as quickly as we did.”

“I think I fell for you the moment our eyes met, Even if I was sprawled on our backroom floor.” 

“You did look super cute though, I’m pretty sure I owe you sister a lifetime supply of donuts and whiskey for offering me the option to come and get some work done here.”

“ Wynonna will hold you to that if you say anything.”

“I don’t care” Nicole let her lips brush against Waverly’s gently. “ I’ll always remember the day you tattooed me though. It was extremely overwhelming, I was crushing so hard and you were so sweet. I was also ridiculously turned on, you probably thought I was a savage. You must of known how badly I wanted you.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t an easy task. You walked in here all sexy in your civilian clothing and I had to try so hard to stay professional. Your uniform is one thing but there is something about you in your own clothing that is undeniably hot.” Waverly let out a breathy sigh. “God, the things I dreamt that night.” 

“Really?” Nicole let the smug look take over her features as she traced her thumb across Waverly’s bottom lip. “Maybe we could recreate it one day.” 

“Oh don’t worry. We already have, multiple times if I remember correctly.” Waverly whisper, letting her tounge brush against Nicole’s fingers.

“ But I think you should take me home now, this is a sanitary work place and the things I want to do to you are definitely not.” Smirking Waverly pushed off of Nicole and reached over to collect her things. 

“You coming?”

Nicole shook herself from her daze and jumped up quickly rushing towards the door and following Waverly out of the building. 

“ Not yet but maybe soon, If you get your way.”

“I always do.”

💐🌸🌹🌻🌺🌼🌷⚘ 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Baby.” Nicole nervously played with the black gloves wrapped tightly around her hands. 

“You’ve been practicing for weeks, I trust you.” Waverly murmured as she leaned back in the recliner. “This is what we agreed on. We’re forever, but I think it’s super duper cute that you’re nervous, When you proposed we decide on matching rings, why not tattooed rings by each other for each other.” 

Nicole nodded her head as she took in the dress Waverly was wearing. Delicate white lace a beautiful contrast against the wonderfully tanned skin of her wife. The plunging neckline elegant and no where near the side of being tacky.

A Mixture of vibrant wild flowers draped around her head in a tasteful crown, the colours matching the same tone of Nicole’s pocket square. The only pop of colour added to her regulation formal uniform. An item that on any other day would cause trouble, Nedley letting her know that as he gave her a stern nod and a rare smile. 

“The moment I start messing it up you have to step in, okay. I’ll need all of your skills to fix it.” 

“If it’s really that bad Red, I’ll fix it for free.” Wynonna smirked as she set the machine into Nicole’s hand, clapping her heavily on her right shoulder. The smirk on her face growing as she saw the red head flinch. 

“ Wynonna, Stop trying to psych Nicole out. You’ve got this Baby.” With a reassuring wink, Waverly leaned over to place a chaste kiss to the redheads lips. “ Always.” 

Nicole smiled as she finally felt confident enough to etch the design into the brunettes skin. The first line went in easily and by the time the design was finished she wiped the excess ink away with a satisfied hum. “Is it okay?” Nicole asked tentatively.

“Its perfect, we’ll make an artist of you yet.” 

“Not bad Haught-sauce. If you ever feel like dropping your gig as a narc, let me know. I’ll set you up with an apprenticeship quick smart.” 

“ Ohhh...a real family business.” Nicole said cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows at Wynonna. “ I can introduce all of the clients to you as my wife and my best friend slash sister in law.” Motioning from Waverly to Wynonna before setting the tattoo gun back down onto the table beside her. 

“Your title is now Wife, Babygirl. You know what that mean now? Right?”

Waverly raised a questioning eyebrow towards her sister, Eyes flickering down to where Nicole was expertly wrapping her ring finger and smiling sweetly at her. “What?”

“This marks the end of your sex life. It all goes downhill after marriage, No more crazy hot premarital sex just birthdays and special occasions now. If you’re lucky.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening. There is no way Nicole can resist me.” 

“Keep the cocky grin to yourself, Ginger spice.” Wynonna slapped the back of the taller women’s head as she made her way towards the back of the shop, returning with a bottle of whiskey and tree glasses. “One for the road?” 

“Sure, But only if Waverly does too.” 

“It is a special occasion.” The smaller girl smiled fondly as her sister and wife interacted. The glass thrust into her hand after a few moments. 

“A toast, To found family.” Wynonna held her glass out, the resounding clink echoing throughout the parlour.

“To found family.” 

Nicole beamed as Waverly shifted to lean against her side, arms wrapping around her waist, burrowing under the formal blazer and starched white shirt. Caressing the skin she found lightly. Nicole leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, letting out a content sigh.

“I love you.” She whispered into the brunettes ear.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the ride. Sorry for deleting this fic. Its back now though :).
> 
> THANK YOU ALL!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say sorry to those who were in the process of reading, I was having a really bad time and deleted all of my Fics. I'm trying y'all but if you do like this maybe saving it would be a good idea, just in case I have a bad day again.


End file.
